Kamen Rider Who
by jboggs64
Summary: Kamen Rider Drive X Doctor Who. Takes place for Doctor Who after Tooth and Claw(Series 2 Episode 2) and for Drive after Episode 37.


**Year 2015, In the Time Vortex…**

"So, where to now Rose!" the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey just finished up with their last adventure with Sarah Jane and were now onto their next adventure.

"Who knows?" Rose ran around the TARDIS, helping the Doctor fly it, "When does it ever go where we want anyways?"

"Good point. I guess it's up to you, my beautiful TARDIS," the Doctor let go of the controls, letting his vehicle go off on it's own as he ran over to Mickey, "Why the long face Mickey?"

"I don't know… I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Mickey, the TARDIS has never taken me astray. Maybe just first time jitters. Everyone gets first time jitters, it's nothin to be ashamed of," the Doctor patted him on the shoulder and walked out the door to see where they had landed this time. "Ahh, 21st Century Japan. This is new!"

He walked back into the TARDIS grabbing his Sonic Screwdriver. "Let's see why we are here."

They all walked out, and were surprised to see that, just around the corner from the building the TARDIS was parked behind, was a battle raging between a group of robots and a trio of men in brightly colored suits.

"Robots? But not Cybermen?" the Doctor ran up to them, interrupting a match between one of the robots and one of the men in a red-colored suit, and started to scan the robot, "What are you?"

"Um, sir?" the red warrior tapped him on the shoulder, "We are in the middle of a fight, so you might want to get out of the way before that Roidmude hurts you or worse."

"Oh trust me robots are no harm to me," the Doctor said, continuing his scan of the robot as he dodged the robot's onslaught of attacks, "I can disable it if you want, but that would be no fun."

"Sir you need to get out of here before that Roidmude activates Density Shift!" the man said, pushing the Doctor out of the way.

"Density Shift?" the Doctor was confused, "What in blazes is that?"

Just then, a wave passed over the Doctor, Rose and Mickey, making it almost impossible for them to move.

"Doctor?! What is this? Why can't we move?" Mickey called out to the Doctor.

"That must be the Density Shift that guy was talking about!" Rose yelled.

"Hold on! I'll see what I can do about that," the Doctor activated the Sonic Screwdriver, cancelling the Slowdown.

"How did they-" the man in white was shocked, but not for long as the robot he was fighting knocked him down.

"Ah that's better," the Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the robot the red warrior was fighting, "Now for you."

He activated the Screwdriver, disabling the robot. He then proceeded to do the same to the other two bots.

"Ok you gotta show me how to do that man," the white warrior walked over to the Doctor, "Now who are you and how did you escape the Slowdown?"

"I'm the Doctor, and I used my good ol' Sonic Screwdriver to get out of the Density Shift, or Slowdown, whatever you call it. These are my companions Rose and Mickey."

"Wait, Doctor who?" the man in white asked, "And what in the world is a Sonic Screwdriver? That doesn't even look like a screwdriver."

"Just 'The Doctor', thank you," he answered, "And this Sonic Screwdriver is something no human could ever fully understand."

"You said 'no human' could understand it. Does that mean you aren't human?" the white warrior was confused, "But you look exactly like a human. How could you be an alien?"  
"Ah well, I don't look like a human, so much as you look like my race," the Doctor explained, "But the bigger question is, are you human?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I just forgot to untransform," the white warrior opened the compartment of his belt where the mini-bike was stored and took the mini-bike out. The armor on him dematerialized to reveal a man with brownish-hair in a white jacket that looked similar to his armor. His silver companion did the same, revealing a black haired man who had a purple leather shirt on with silver chains on it. The red warrior took the mini-car out of his wrist device to reveal another black haired man in a suit.

"My name is Gou Shijima, and these are my friends Chase," he motioned over to the purple shirted man, "and Tomari Shinnosuke," he motioned to the man in the suit.

"Oh that's nice. But how did you make that material just disappear?" the Doctor was severely confused, "Is it all really in that tiny device on your waist?"

"It is mostly the Core Driviar system in the belt that assembles the Suit Pieces from Hammerspace."

Rose and Mickey jumped back but the Doctor was only mildly amused.

"Oh a talking belt?" the Doctor looked closer and started to scan it with his Sonic Screwdriver, "Ah, an AI implanted into the belt? That's clever!"

"Erm, I am more than just an AI, thank you very much," the belt put on what the Doctor could only assume was his mad face.

This caught the Doctor by surprise.

"So you're human inside of a robotic shell? How did you manage that?"

"You were correct about my intelligence being implanted into the belt, however, I still have a fully functioning human brain," the belt explained, "My name is Krim Steinbelt, however you may just call me Krim."

"'Ello Krim, I'm the Doctor. And I guess I can trust with you with the knowledge that I am not from this world. However, I still am confused, and I really don't like being confused. What is Hammerspace, and how do you utilize it to create armor?"

"Well, Hammerspace isn't so much an actual thing, so much as a place where everything we need goes when we are not using it. However some of the weapons we use are stored in the Tridoron," Krim explained.

"Tridoron? Is that some kind of storage facility?" the Doctor asked, confused once again.

"No it's Shinnosuke's vehicle," Krim looked over to a sleek red sports car pulling into the area.

"Well, now that we all are buddy buddy, why don't we ask the most important question," Gou interrupted, "How did you get here? As far as I know, police have this area blocked off."

"Oh I just teleported in with my TARDIS. It's parked around the corner if you wanna see it," the Doctor turned around to Rose and whispered "Go on ahead to the TARDIS and make sure it's in park. Don't want them touching anything and sending us anywhere."

Rose ran around the corner to the TARDIS, with Mickey following close behind.

"TARDIS? What is that? Some kind of acronym?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," the Doctor explained, walking around the corner to where the TARDIS stood, "Just, be prepared for when you walk in. It may be… shocking, to say the least."  
"How are we supposed to fit in that?" Chase said, checking the exterior of the box, "It looks like it could only fit one of us, two at most."

"Like I said, prepared to be shocked."

They walked into the TARDIS, and the warriors were amazed to see the TARDIS was infinitely bigger on the inside than the outside.

"What the…" Gou walked around the TARDIS, checking out all the intricate details.

"Oh my, this is amazing!" Krim leapt off of Shinnosuke's waist, flying around all of the TARDIS.

"Be careful there! This place has infinite rooms and you could get lost. Just try to stay in the console room please!" the Doctor called out to Krim, who was wandering about the console room.

The Doctor walked over to Rose, who was talking to Mickey at the computer part of the console.

"So, where should we take them? 51st century Earth? Raxacoricofallapatorius? The year 5 billion again to watch Earth explode?"

"You do seem to have a thing for 51st century Earth. Why don't we take them back to… meet Queen Victoria? The one we found the werewolf with," Rose suggested.

"Ah that's good! Let's go!" the Doctor threw some switches, sending the TARDIS into motion.

"Woah! What's going on?!" Shinnosuke grabbed onto the railing, preventing him from going flying off the main platform.

"Oh that's just us flying through time and space," the Doctor said, running around the console, making sure they went to the right place, "Don't worry, it will only take a few more seconds."

It did only take a few more seconds, but they stopped for the wrong reasons. The sudden stop threw Mickey, Gou, and Shinnosuke off the main platform, but the Doctor and Rose held on to the console, and Chase just held on to the railing somehow.

"What was that Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I don't know… either we are where we are supposed to be… or somewhere we shouldn't be…"

"Guy's, take out your belts," Shinnosuke told Gou and Chase, "we have no idea what could be out there."

They put on their belts and took out their transformation items.

"Tread carefully you three… I don't know what's out there, so let me go first," the Doctor said, taking the lead.

"And how are you supposed to protect us?" Gou asked, stepping in front of the Doctor.

"With this," the Doctor held up his Sonic Screwdriver and stepping out the door before Gou could argue. The rest of the Drive Crew and Rose and Mickey stepped outside to find the Doctor just standing there with his mouth gaping.

"No… no no no no no," the Doctor finally snapped out of his paralysis, "This can't be happening. You guys, get ready to fight. This won't be easy, so Rose, Mickey, back in the TARDIS, now. I'll stay out here and help."

"The Doctor is here! The Doctor shall be, EXTERMINATED!"

 **Hey guys it's me again and this time I'm starting a new story, Kamen Rider Who, and I would love to hear what you guys think. So if you have any suggestions or feedback, leave them in the comments section. That's it for now, but I will talk to you all at the end of the next chapter**


End file.
